Concierto Monocromático
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: egunda parte del fic "Danza de luz y sombra"


_**C** ONCIERTO~ **M** ONOCROMÁTICO —_

 _._

1~ **P** O

.

El muchacho iba y venía por el suntuoso pasillo de su palacio. Una expresión seria y preocupada bañaba su semblante normalmente indiferente. Por supuesto, al carecer de la pequeña ayuda de quién solía apaciguarlo, su carácter volátil había hecho acto de presencia, y no se privaba de demostrarlo. El ceño fruncido sobre sus relampagueantes ojos verdes, la línea tensa de su mandíbula y los coloridos improperios que soltaba ponía en manifiesto su agrio malhumor.

Las hadas lo contemplaban con una curiosa mezcla de inquietud y estupefacción. Había pasado cerca de... ¿cuatro semanas? desde la partida de la _humana_ y el joven duende apenas podía con su alma.

—Mi señor... —expuso el hada de largo cabello rubio observándole con evidente desconcierto —Debe calmarse...

Él le devolvió una expresión pétrea tal que la pobre deseó no haber mencionado palabra alguna. Recomenzó su paseo con las manos tras la espalda. Finalmente se volvió hacia su público conformado por esas cuatro singulares hadas y proclamó.

— Aunque ustedes se nieguen iré a ver a mi madre.

— ¡Pero amo...!

— ¡Está terminantemente prohibido desafiar los designios del gran Tártalo...!

— Si usted hace eso acarreará una afrenta terrible sobre nosotras...

— El amo ignora donde se encuentra la dama blanca y...

El joven oyó explayarse a cada una de sus hadas y guardianas, y las contempló con aburrimiento. Al final solo respondió el planteo de la última, aquella muchacha de cabello azul que siempre era la más sensata de las cuatro.

— Ustedes van a decirme cómo y dónde encontrarla, o le haré saber a Tártalo que contra su voluntad dejaron pasar a una humana a territorio prohibido...

Las cuatro espectadoras temblaron ante sus palabras. Si bien la ira del amo era bien conocida por ellas, molestar al señor supremo representaba un camino sin retorno, y temblaron de obvio terror ante la reprimenda que sin duda caería sobre ellas.

—Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con eso, señor — dijo el hada que parecía la más joven de todas, peinada en dos coletas y con acento triste —Ignoramos como fue que Usune pudo entrar al reino sin nuestra previa autorización... De algún modo ella ha desafiado las leyes mágicas del bosque para encontrarse contigo...

Él guardó silencio. Sí, había llegado a la misma conclusión. Sabía que nadie, grande o pequeño, podía pasar más allá del límite del bosque establecido por su padre, y luego por sus cuatro guardianas... ¿Cómo fue que Usune penetró ese campo mágico? Sacudió la cabeza ante las absurdas teorías que aparecieron en su mente, desechándolas.

—Cómo ella mencionó, durante la primavera mi madre sale de su guarida para visitar a las criaturas que están bajo su protección… — el muchacho murmuró entre dientes ocasionando que las escuchas bajaran sus rostros con evidente incomodidad —Lo cual no me incluye.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, mientras el muchacho recomenzaba sus paseos dentro del suntuoso salón. Y con cada nuevo avance la resolución a la que había llegado se hacía carne con más alevosía.

—¿Alguna de ustedes vendrá conmigo? O tendré que hacer la travesía a solas.

—Amo, no crea que sea buen idea...

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión North —la censuró directo —¿Vienen o no?

Las hadas ni siquiera dudaron en dar su respuesta, sabían cual era su misión en aquel particular mundo mágico, y ese muchacho era toda su vida entera. Nunca lo reconocerían tal vez, pero ellas eran sus guardianas, aunque a él no le gustara; las llevaría clavadas a su sombra todo el tiempo.

.

.

.

—Nuestro señor no tiene miedo de salir de los confines del bosque que él conoce —comentó en voz baja East, la muchacha de cortos cabello y rostro orlado de pecas, a las otras hadas que hacían revolotear sus alas detrás de la ancha espada del muchacho que caminaba muy seguro de si mismo por aquel singular sendero —Sigo pensando que esto es una locura.

—Cómo si pudiéramos hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Normalmente eres tú, North quien le hace entrar en razón.

La nombrada rió sarcásticamente ocultando el gesto tras su mano —Esa es agua pasada. Hubo un tiempo en el que aceptaba mis consejos, pero desde que se ha hecho mayor optó por hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le diga.

—¿No vas a echarle la culpa a Usune?

—Ella es aún más testaruda que él.

Voltearon a verlo, inquietas de que las oyera debatir de algo tan delicado. Cada vez que alguna de ellas nombraba a la _humana_ , una ligera sombra de anhelo y dolor oscurecía las esmeraldas de sus ojos. La partida de la pelirroja le dolía más de lo que quería demostrar.

—Si no regresa rápido, el amo cometerá una estupidez colosal.

—¿Aún peor que esta te refieres? —terció South a la de coletas.

—Esperen —la de cabello azul se adelantó un poco al notar algo extraño en el camino, alzó la mano indicándole silencio a sus compañeras. El joven duende pareció no percatarse de ello, iba más adelante que ellas y siguió caminando en línea recta hacia una fila de arbustos que a simple vista se veían extraños, como algo irreal —¡Amo no…!

Pero el grito de advertencia llegó tarde, una pared invisible dividió a las guardianas de su objetivo. Se trataba de un cristal transparente que las encapsuló dentro de aquella parte del bosque, mientras que de esa rara fila de arbustos se erigía una majestuosa figura.

La visión de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel de marfil, envuelta en una túnica blanca eclipsó a las cuatro hadas que veían aquella aparición con la boca abierta. La extraña mujer dirigió sus ojos de obsidiana hacia ellas y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento, luego su mirada se centró en el muchacho que, ajena a ella, seguía caminando, parecía a punto de atravesarla. Era obvio que él no la veía.

—Es _Ama-lur_ —susurró East y la marea de pecas en su rostro pareció refulgir con mayor ímpetu.

Y en un parpadeo, ambos, la dama y el duende desaparecieron del bosque sumiendo todo en silencio, como si nunca hubieran existido.

.

.

.

—Mírate, estás tan grande y apuesto hijo mío…

La voz diáfana de la dama pareció flotar en el ambiente. Kirino no hacía otra cosa más que contemplarla con una curiosa mezcla de sensaciones en el pecho; algo similar a la ansiedad y resentimiento. Rencor por lo que esa hermosa mujer le había hecho; sabía por boca de su padre la maldición que lo ataba desde su nacimiento. Maldición que ella misma había propiciado, y que lo obligó a vivir lejos de su protección.

Pero viéndola allí, en ese palacio inmaculado que era parte de sus dominios, con su porte majestuoso como el de una diosa, su largo cabello negro que él mismo había heredado, su piel blanca como la leche, y sus ojos grandes perspicaces que lo contemplaban con ternura, no podía evitar pensar que se hallaba ante la presencia de quien lo había dado a luz. Esa madre que tanto echó en falta cuando se descubrió solo en aquel palacio, luego de descubrir la verdad de su origen.

Pero esa misma madre lo hubo exiliado a donde estaba ahora sin sentir un poco de compasión por su hijo… Entonces, ¿por qué habría de sentirla él?

—Necesito ir al reino humano —dijo sin rodeos como si no le hubiera oído — Y lo haré con tu consentimiento o sin él. Sólo muéstrame el camino más corto para llegar allí.

Ama-lur sonrió; una sonrisa hermosa, cristalina, y se le acercó con ese paso majestuoso de reina, se le veía tan joven e inmaculada. Parecía emanar luz con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Vas a buscar a Usune?

La pregunta lógicamente lo ancló en su lugar, y la contempló con sorpresa —¿Cómo…?

— Soy tu madre, sé todo sobre ti.

Que usara precisamente ese término hizo que la rabia que estaba conteniendo saliera a flote rápidamente, apretó los puños, sintiendo como un músculo latía en su barbilla —Por veinte años no has mostrado un sólo ápice de compasión hacia el niño que salió de tus entrañas, y al que no vacilaste en maldecir para proteger a tus… —vaciló —Humanos.

Ella pareció dolida ante sus palabras aunque su sonrisa no tembló —Ya hablas como tu padre… A propósito ¿cómo está él?

—Deberías saberlo, gracias a ti he quebrado todo vinculo con él. Aunque trató de protegerme de la mejor forma que pudo para que ese héroe humano no me encontrara…

—Pero no contaste con que Usune tuviera mi protección ¿verdad?

Otra vez mencionaba algo que lo hizo estremecerse imperceptiblemente. Y el nombre amado solo echaba sal a la herida que aún mantenía abierta en su corazón.

—No te pido que entiendas mi accionar, hijo mío. Han sido decisiones que consideré sabias para guardar el equilibrio del mundo mágico y humano… —lo miró con sus hermosos ojos de obsidiana. Y el joven duende advirtió orgullo y placer en esa mirada maternal —Pero también te otorgué lo que creía más acorde para ti… ¿o cómo crees que ella llegó a tus dominios? Hice que la maldición se convirtiera en buenaventura para ti —ensanchó el gesto —Desde el día de tu nacimiento supe que este día llegaría… que vendrías a buscarme, desafiando las reglas que mantienen oculta tu seguridad, para ir a buscar a aquella a quien ama tu alma. Esa mujer que yo misma predestiné para ti…

Los labios delgados del joven temblaron y una sola palabra escapó de ellos —M-Madre…

—No solo te he hecho victima de mis caprichos, Kirino —él se sorprendió sobremanera de como lo llamó —He velado por ti de la mejor forma en la que una madre vela por su hijo… aunque existía la mínima posibilidad de que no aceptaras a Usune.

Él sonrió abochornado. Cómo si pudiera ignorar el tumultuoso carácter de la pelirroja, que fue una de las cosas que más lo atrajeron de ella, su obstinado carácter, su personalidad y su belleza… No olvidaba el hecho que desde que la vio por primera vez en aquel paraje de su bosque, ella alteró de alguna forma sus sentidos. Tan hermosa, tan valiente.

—Quiero ir por ella —su voz enronqueció —Necesito ir por ella.

—¿Tu padre sabe de esto?

—Ya debe saberlo —suspiró.

—Él se negará terminantemente.

—No me importa.

La dama rió y colocó una mano en el hombro del joven. Viéndola de cerca, el duende fue cautivado por su belleza, y por la benignidad que emanaba de su estampa. En verdad «la dama Blanca» no debía ser alguien malévolo si destilaba tal virtud.

—Tienes mi bendición por supuesto… aunque hay una importante decisión que debes tomar, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Cuando llegué el momento lo haré—respondió esquivo.

—Está bien —terció la mujer y sintiéndose más segura deslizó la mano por la mejilla tibia de su hijo. Lo contempló con evidente orgullo —Te has vuelto un hombre muy apuesto.

El bochorno cubrió la faz del joven.

—Espero cuides muy bien de Usune —declaró —Nadie abandona a una doncella luego de que ella se entrega a los brazos del hombre que ama.

 _No la abandoné…_ El rubor fue aún peor si eso era posible. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente , deseando cambiar el tema y preguntándose internamente como sabía tantos detalles—¿Me enseñarás el camino?

—Por supuesto, el sol te guiará, sólo debes seguir sus rayos y no desviarte ni a derecha ni a izquierda.

Él asintió pensativo, eso no le decía mucho —¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Siempre he estado a tu lado, aunque tú no pudieras verme, he velado por ti en cada momento, aguardando el momento en que dejaras de ser ese muchacho egoísta y soberbio y te convirtieras en una mejor versión de ti mismo — le acomodó un mechón de rebelde cabello —Estoy feliz de ver que ese momento por fin ha llegado.

Kirino entonces se sintió pequeño, como hacía tiempo no sucedía. Y la avalancha de recuerdos, de cuando era un niño y se encontraba solo en aquel palacio a merced de sus hadas guardianas, cuando deseaba dormir en el regazo de su madre y jugar con su padre, todo eso se agolpó en su mente y terminó subyugándolo. Un débil sollozo salió de sus labios, y luego una marea completa hizo que se aferrara a la dama, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y volviendo a ser un niño.

—Lo siento tanto hijo, en verdad lo siento… Por favor perdóname —la voz cargada de tristeza de Ama-lur entró a sus oídos, mientras ella lo abrazaba contra su pecho dejando que el joven descargara toda esa frustración que tenía dentro.

Decían que ella era una criatura maravillosa y comprensiva que otorgaba el perdón a todo el que lo pidiera llenándolo de dones y buenaventura.

.

.

.

—Sé que tendrás un viaje próspero —murmuró la dama —Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, White sabe cómo encontrarme.

—¿White?

La mujer sonrió de modo cómplice —¿Cómo crees que sabía todo sobre ti?

Él pestañeó sorprendido —Entonces…

—Deseo que traigas a Usune ante mí, no lo olvides.

Kirino sonrió asintiendo, luego se puso repentinamente serio —¿Volveré a ver a mis hadas?

—Si tu padre no las ha castigado de modo horrible por dejar que te raptara un momento —lo observó de soslayo —Las quieres.

—Han sido toda mi familia, y deseo enfrentar esta aventura con ellas.

La mujer sonrió y besó su frente creando un halo de luz que lo envolvió y lo encegueció por entero —Buen viaje hijo mío.

.

 _continuará._

 _._

 _Nota:_

 _OMG!_

 _Y este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga del alma, mi otra mitad hermanil mi amada Iri! Iri te loveo un chorro! ya ponte feliz guapa, que si te caes yo me caigo contigo!_


End file.
